the_escapistzfandomcom-20200213-history
Shankton State Pen
Shankton State Pen is the third map present in the main game. It is unlocked by escaping Stalag Flucht and is followed by Jungle Compound. It is labelled as 'Moderate' and it is an indoor prison based on a grassy plain. The prison holds 20 inmates (yourself included) and has 10 guards. Each cell houses 1 inmate each. The prison is extremely large, there are contraband detectors on all the facilities, and there is a fence and a wall surrounding the prison. Schedule *08:00-09:00 - Morning Rollcall *09:00-10:00 - Breakfast *10:00-13:00 - Leisure/Work Period *13:00-14:00 - Afternoon Rollcall *14:00-16:00 - Afternoon Free Time *16:00-17:00 - Evening Meal *17:00-18:00 - Exercise Period *18:00-19:00 - Shower Block *19:00-22:00 - Evening Free Time *22:00-23:00 - Evening Rollcall *23:00-08:00 - Lights Out Jobs *Janitor (default) *Laundry *Kitchen *Woodshop *Metalshop Escaping Shankton State Pen Method 1: Through Cell Hallway #Get strength and intellect to 85+ #(Optional) Get a Roll of Duct Tape and Magazine and make a Poster. Use some Plastic Forks from the canteen to chip through the wall of your cell into the hallway behind your cell. Once through, cover it with the Poster. #Get a good weapon (like a Hammer, Baton, Nunchuks or a Cup of Molten Chocolate). #Make two lots of Wad of Putty and Molten Plastic. #Beat up the guards with the Utility Key and the Staff Key (the second and fourth guards) and use your Wad of Puttys and Molten Plastic to make a Plastic Utility Key and a Plastic Staff Key. #Craft some Flimsy Cutters and upgrade them using a File and a Roll of Duct Tape. #Craft a Flimsy Shovel and upgrade it using a Sheet of Metal and a Roll of Duct Tape. #Craft a Timber Brace using two pieces of Timber. #Obtain a Guard Outfit and a Bed Dummy. The Escape: #Put on your Guard Outfit and put the Bed Dummy in your bed. Make sure you inventory consists of the Plastic Utility Key, Plastic Staff Key, Shovel, Cutters and Timber Brace. #Either go through the hole in your cell (if you did Step 2) or use the Plastic Utility Key to enter the hallway at the back of your cell. #Climb up the ladder in the hallway to get inside the vents. Use the Plastic Utility Key on the locked utility door in the vents to reach a ladder. Climb up the ladder to get onto the roof. #Walk south on the roof until you see the gap to your right. Jump down off the roof from the gap and go south until you see a fence with a staff door on it. Use the Plastic Staff Key to go through. #Go to the bottom-right area near the wall and hide behind the crates. Now use your Shovel to dig under. Dig a tunnel under the wall (brace it with the Timber Brace). #Dig out on the other side of the wall and run right to escape! Method 2: Quick Prison Takeover # Get intellect to 80+ # Obtain Ingredients and craft a Plated Inmate Outfit (Duct tape + Metal sheet + inmate outfit) # Get a decent, easy-to-find weapon (Rake, mop, etc.) The Escape: # Equip your Weapon and Plated Inmate Outfit # Find any guard, KO them, and take their Baton. (Make sure other guards don’t see you do this!) # Equip the baton # Wait for a Free-Period # Find an area with a decent amount of space, and wait for guards to walk by you (Must be Inside) # Begin KO’ing guards! Make sure to keep the bodies in your area so they don’t get away! # Once you manage to keep enough guards down, the warden will open the main gates # Go through the Bottom of the prison to the outside area, proceed left, then follow the path down to the main gate. You’re free! Category:Prisons